vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkdramon
Darkdramon= Darkdramon is a Cyborg Digimon which is believed to be the weapon of last troop of the "D-Brigade". Although this is information given by the numerous rumors, it is said that a Tankdramon destroyed during the mission to eliminate a "target" classified as "Codename: BAN-TYO" was rebuilt and evolved Darkdramon by the research team of the D-Brigade, and all that was left of him. Apparently at the end of his Digivolution, a lot of "dark matter" entered his body, and then his Digivolution went wild and broke out, so currently not even the D-Brigade can ensure the whereabouts of Darkdramon. It is said that even now looking for "Codename: BAN-TYO". Its Special Move "Dark Roar" is a bold move in that dark matter and energy shots fired, and it is said that there is nothing in this world that can suffer the attack and survive. Moreover, his right hand is equipped with the "Gigastick Lance" that rivals the holy lance "Gram" of Gallantmon. |-|Tankdramon= A Machine Digimon which functions as the riot-suppression and assault-extermination for the mechanized "D-Brigade". It specializes in the extermination of hordes of "Targets", and it boasts overwhelming firepower. It is equipped with radar which is able to lock onto thirty "Targets" simultaneously, and if one Tankdramon supplements its "Targets" by data-linking to other Tankdramon, it is said to be impossible to escape. Also, its mission survival rate is very high, and it is said that so far only one has ever been shot down during a sortie. |-|Sealsdramon= It is said that only the one that passes the "Selection-D", a special selection test that screens through 100 Commandramon, can evolve to Sealsdramon. It is able to move over short distances at speeds that are impossible to perceive with the eyes, and without equipping things like camouflage features or a rifle, it has the ability to bring down its "Target" with just its taijutsu. Its primary function is assassination. |-|Commandramon= An infantry Digimon belonging to the mechanized "D-Brigade". The "D-Brigade" is a mechanized brigade composed of Dragon type Cyborg Digimon, and the missions assigned to this special force are never made public. The surface of Commandramon's skin has been modified with a special texture that detects its surrounding colors in real-time, and is capable of displaying a variety of camouflage patterns. As a result, it is said that most of Commandramon's 'targets' do not even notice Commandramon's presence before being silenced. |-|Missimon= A Machine Digimon with a missile for a body. The moment it evolves into Missimon, its missile is ignited and sends it flying non-stop until it further evolves into another Digimon. While it is able to adjust its flight speed to some extent, it is unable to stop moving as it will fall if it does not maintain a sufficient flight speed. |-|Bommon= A Slime Digimon which has a bomb-shaped body. The fuse on its tail ignites the moment it hatches from its egg and steadily grows shorter, but because it evolves to the next generation before the fuse disappears, nobody knows what will happen if the fuse went out. It possesses a short-tempered personality, and it's said that when it gets in a bad mood, the progress of the fuse gets faster. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | 1-C Name: Darkdramon Origin: Digimon Savers Gender: Technically Genderless, but treated as Male. Age: Unknown Classification: Digimon Powers and Abilities: Commandramon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Firearm Mastery, Bomb Mastery, Adaptation (Automatically camouflages to match his environment), Statistics Reduction (Can lower the Attack Potency of enemies). |-|Sealsdramon=All previous abilities, Information Analysis (Can scan to find the opponents vital areas). |-|Tankdramon=All previous abilities, Missile Mastery, Limited Radiation Manipulation. |-|Darkdramon=All previous abilities, Nonexistent Physiology (Physical. Darkdramon is a nonexistent being as a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area), Existence Erasure, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Can conjure up an aura around himself to tackle enemies, Can manipulate dark energy, Can Paralyze foes, Statistics Amplification, Atomic Destruction, Air Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Petrification, Earth Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Resistance to Sleep Manipulation, Death Manipulation and Existence Erasure (As a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area, he is nonexistent). |-|General Digimon Abilities=Digimon Physiology. Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Equal to other Rookie level Digimon such as Guilmon) | Island level (Equal to other Champion level Digimon such as Seadramon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Equal to other Ultimate level Digimon such as Digitamamon) | Complex Multiverse level (Consistently depicted as BanchoLeomon's equal. He should be around as strong as Sleipmon due to being able to DNA digivolve with him, Valdurmon and BanchoLeomon to become Chaosmon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other Rookie Digimon) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic combat speed (Equal to other Champion level Digimon who scale to this calc) | Relativistic with FTL combat speed (Should be comparable to Ultimate-level Digimon) | Immeasurable (On par with members of BAN-TYO who are implied to be somewhat comparable with the Royal Knights) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ | Island Class (Equal to other Champion level Digimon) |At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class (Equal to other Ultimate level Digimon) | Complex Multiversal Durability: Large Building level+ | Island level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Equal to other Ultimate level Digimon) | Complex Multiverse level (Scaling off of BanchoLeomon) Stamina: Quite High Range: Around a few meters | 30 Kilometers Standard Equipment: Lanza Gigastick "that rivals the holy lance" Gram of Gallantmon Intelligence: Skilled combatant, expert fighter, and tactician, has years of battle experience with many foes with diverse powers and abilities. Weaknesses: Vaccine Digimon, Limited by the Laws of Robotics Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Commandramon *'M16 Assassin:' Fires from its hand-held assault rifle. *'DCD Bomb:' Throws a small bomb. Sealsdramon *'Death Behind:' Ambushes the enemy and stabs them in the back with its knife. *'Scouter Monoeye:' Uses a cyborg eye to scan for vital parts. Tankdramon *'Striver Cannon:' Fires shots from its back cannons that split into many missiles, reducing everything within 30 kilometers of the impact to ashes. These shells are miniature nuclear weapons. *'Blast Gatling:' Uses the guns on its sides, which fires 3,600 shots per second. Darkdramon *'Dark Roar:' Fires powerful energy projectiles formed of dark matter that nothing in the world can survive. Seeing as this attack is similar to Imperialdramon's Mega Death in which is a blast of dark matter as well, it is safe to say that this skill also erases whoever hit from existence. *'Gigastick Lance:' Uses his spear to impale enemies. *'Demon Stab:' With Gigastick Lance drawn, Darkdramon runs his enemies through with a rapid tackle attack. *'Terrible Gaze:' His eyes emit a mysterious glow that paralyzes its adversaries. *'Acceleration Boost:' Doubles the power of his next attack. *'Nanomachine Break III:' Attacks the foe with a burst of electricity. *'Thunder Fall:' Blasts the foe with lightning from the sky. *'Atomic Blaster:' Fires beams from its chest-mounted cannons that destroy the enemy at the atomic level. *'Comet Hammer:' Crushes the foe with falling rocks. *'Exhaust Flame:' Breathes out a scorching burst of flames with a roar. Has a chance to increase Attack Potency by 10%. *'Guard Break:' Lowers the foe's durability by 10%. *'Saint Knuckle:' Strikes the foe with a fist powered by holy light energy. *'Ice Arrow:' Spews absolute zero breath from its mouth, instantly freezing water that it fires at the opponent. *'Water Breath:' An attack where after turning backwards, Seadramon sprays a breath of water out of its mouth. *'Mirror Reflection:' Takes a stance that counters ranged attacks. *'Chilblains:' Uses its body to hit the water, creating a wall of ice. *'Petra Fire:' Unleashes a power from its eyes that petrifies whatever it looks at. *'Cog Crusher/Darkness Gear:' Shoots black cogs from its face that can control opponents they're embedded in. *'Command Input:' Releases a stream of data. *'Crash Device:' Explodes or runs into the enemy to electrocute them. *'Dark Fire:' Sends a ball of fire made from the flames of the abyss (Dark Area) at the opponent. Note: Darkdramon inherits skills from Megadramon, WarGrowlmon and Gigadramon. Keys: Commandramon | Sealsdramon | Tankdramon | Darkdramon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Monsters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Dragons Category:Cyborgs Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Information Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Dark Area Category:Adaptation Users Category:Bombs Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Air Users Category:Mind Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Light Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Data Users Category:Aura Users Category:Assassins Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Soul Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Concept Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Gun Users